cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zac Efron
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Zac Efron è un attore statunitense. Ha iniziato la sua carriera da attore negli anni 2000, ed è poi diventato famoso per il suo ruolo di Troy Bolton nel Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, per la serie televisiva Summerland, e per la versione cinematografica del musical di Broadway Hairspray - Grasso è bello. Secondo la rivista Newsweek nel numero di giugno 2006, il direttore Adam Shankman descrive Efron come "senza dubbio il ragazzo più famoso in America in questo momento" . Nel 2007, poco prima dell'uscita di High School Musical 2, Rolling Stone lo ha proclamato come "ragazzo più tappezzato nelle camere delle adolescenti. Biografia Nascita e primi passi Zac Efron è nato il 18 ottobre 1987 a San Luis Obispo in California, ma in seguito si trasferì con la sua famiglia ad Arroyo Grande. Suo padre, David Efron, è un ingegnere in una industria energetica, e sua madre, Starla Baskett, era che lavorava nella stessa industria del padre di Efron. Efron ha un fratello minore, Dylan, e descrive la sua infanzia come una normale infanzia vissuta in una famiglia americana del ceto medio. Di antenati ebrei, Zac è stato cresciuto come agnostico, tanto che non è mai stato religioso da bambino. Il suo cognome, "Efron" (אפרון), significa "allodola" in ebraico ed è un cognome ebraico Ashkenazi, derivato dal luogo biblico omonimo (Zac ha descritto sestesso come ebreo). Efron veniva descritto come un bambino nella norma nella sua classe delle scuole medie, ma piuttosto bravo: infatti lui stesso ha dichiarato che se prendeva una 'B' e non una 'A' ne faceva una piccola tragedia. Veniva anche considerato il "pagliaccio della classe". Per questa sua inclinazione il padre di Zac lo incoraggiò a intraprendere la carriera di attore all'età di undici anni. Successivamente egli recitò in diverse produzioni teatrali della sua scuola superiore. Lavorò poi in un teatro chiamato The Great American Melodrama and Vaudeville e iniziò anche a prendere lezioni di canto. Efron inoltre partecipò anche a molti progetti teatrali tra cui Gypsy, Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, La piccola bottega degli orrori, The Music Man e Mame. Gli fu raccomandato un agente a Los Angeles dalla sua insegnante di recitazione, Robyn Metchik (madre degli attori Aaron Michael e Asher Metchik). Efron was later signed to the Creative Artists Agency. Istruzione Diplomatosi nel 2006 presso l'Arroyo Grande High School, venne accettato alla University of Southern California, ma smise di frequentarla nella primavera del 2007 per dedicarsi ai suoi progetti cinematografici. Efron inoltre frequentò il Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, un college pubblico situato a Santa Maria in California, in cui ha preso il diploma specializzato in tutti gli aspetti di attore.PCPA Course Curriculum Ha frequentato questa scuola negli anni 2000 e 2001.The PCPA Alumni Page Attualmente ancora non frequenta la scuola, ma ha espressamente dichiarato di volerci tornare."EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens Sing Their Praises for High School Musical", May 22, 2006. Carriera I primi lavori Nel 2002, Efron iniziò ad intraprendere una carriera da attore interpretando dei piccoli ruoli in diverse serie televisive, tra cui Firefly, ER, e The Guardian. Vestì anche i panni di Cameron Bale nella serie televisiva Summerland. All'inizio della serie fu utilizzato come personaggio secondario, mentre nella seconda stagione del 2004 divenne personaggio fisso insieme a Kay Panabaker, Lori Loughlin e Jesse McCartney. Dopo la fine della serie Summerland, ha avuto molti ruoli speciali in CSI: Miami, NCIS, Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel e The Replacements. Nel 2003, Efron è anche stato protagonista del film televisivo Miracle Run, in cui interpreta la parte di Steven Morgan, uno dei due gemelli malati di autismo. Per questa parte, fu nominato agli Young Artist Awards per la "Migliore interpretazione di un film TV, Mini-serie o speciale - di un attore giovane". Nel 2005, partecipò anche alle riprese del video di Hope Partlow nella canzone "Sick Inside." Inoltre, sempre nello stesso anno, lavorò anche al film Derby Stallion. High School Musical Nel 2006 Zac Efron ha partecipato come ruolo di protagonista nel film Disney High School Musical nei panni di Troy Bolton, uno studente molto popolare e capitano della squadra di basketball. Il film, di cui non ci si aspettava da parte dei produttori un grande successo, aiutò Efron a raggiungere la popolarità tra gli adolescenti. Nell'agosto 2006, Efron vinse un Teen Choice Award come Miglior attore rivelazione, condiviso insieme alla co-protagonista del film Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Il cast del film, insieme a Efron, fece un tour a Sydney, Londra e altri paesi per promuovere il film. Efron si piazzò persino alla numero 1 nella IMDBPro's Star Meter, indicando che lui era l'attore più ricercato del web.http://www.zac-e.com/ Poco dopo la strasmissione di High School Musical, il ragazzo debuttò simultaneamente in due classifiche il 4 febbraio 2006 nella Billboard Hot 100, con Get'cha Head in the Game e Breaking Free, un duetto con Vanessa Anne Hudgens dal film High School Musical. La settimana successiva oltre alle due nominate prima altri successi del film si fecero vedere nella classifica: Start of Something New, What I've Been Looking For: e We're All in This Together (a cui hanno partecipato tutti i personaggi di High School Musical). "Breaking Free," a quei tempi, fece un salto incredibile nella storia della classifica di Billboard, saltando dalla #86 alla #4 in solo due settimane; il record fu però battuto più tardi da Beyoncé e Shakira con la loro hit "Beautiful Liar".Billboard.com "Akon Scores Second No 1 Hit from 'Konvicted'" 19 Marzo 2007. Inoltre Efron apparve nella prima edizione del 2006 dei Disney Channel Games come capitano della Squadra Rossa. La carriera musicale di Efron è stata messa a duro rischio quando è stato rivelato che nella colonna sonora di High School Musical la sua voce era stata unita a quella di Drew Seeley.Billboard.com In una intervista del 23 agosto 2007 della rivista Rolling Stone fu rivelato che Zac ebbe il ruolo in High School Musical dopo che le musiche furono già ormai composte, e che le canzoni furono scritte per un tenore e che quindi Zac non riusciva ad arrivare come tonalità. Nelle successive interpretazioni in Hairspray e High School Musical 2 però la sua voce non è stata cambiata. 2007 - 2009 Il 7 aprile 2007 Efron è apparso in un episodio di Punk'd. Inoltre sempre nello stesso periodo ha partecipato al videoclip di Vanessa Hudgens "Say OK", facendo la parte del suo fidanzato. Il video fu poi trasmesso il 16 marzo 2007 su Disney Channel. Quell'anno Zac fu nominato come uno dei 100 Ragazzi più belli del 2007 dalla rivista People. All'interno del giornale era presente un'immagine dell'attore che risaliva a pochi anni prima e si notava come era il più basso di tutta la sua classe. "Coming of Age." People Magazine 7 May 2007: 171. Nel 2006 Efron ha partecipato alla versione cinematografica del musical Hairspray - Grasso è bello uscito il 20 luglio 2007 negli USA e il 28 settembre 2007 in Italia. Efron ha cantato tutte le sue canzoni della colonna sonora usando la sua propria voce. Il film è stato girato a Toronto, nell'Ontario, dal 5 settembre al 2 dicembre 2006. Per questo motivo Zac non partecipò ad High School Musical: Il concerto e Drew Seeley dovette sostituirlo. Per il ruolo nella pellicola ha dovuto tagliare i suoi capelli e tingerli di un nero molto scuro. . La performance di Efron nel film ha ricevuto diverse recensioni positive. Nell'agosto 2007 venne trasmesso in tv il film High School Musical 2. Contemporaneamente, Lycos riportò la percentuale in cui Efron veniva cercato su internet: l'81%.Kathy O'Reilly, "Lycos Announces HBO 'Weeds' Star Mary Louise Parker Sparks Online Interest, Making First-Ever Appearance on Search List; Golf Continues to Score Hole in One with Web Users", August 22, 2007. Il film ottenne grande successo, divenendo il programma più seguito della storia degli Stati Uniti. Zac è apparso sulla copertina del mese di agosto 2007 di Rolling Stone. Strauss, Neil (August 23, 2007), Zac Efron - the new American hearthrob, The Rolling Stone, pg 43. Retrieved August 21, 2007. Nell'articolo Zac ha espresso la voglia di interpretare in un futuro un supereroe. Insieme alla The Veronicas, Zac ha condotto l'edizione del 2007 Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards il 10 ottobre a Sydney."Efron to host Aussie Kids Choice awards", August 26, 2007. Zac Efron rtornò nuovamente ad interpretare Troy Bolton nel film High School Musical 3: Senior Year uscito nei cinema il 24 ottobre 2008. Il suo ruolo successivo fu nel film 17 Again - Ritorno al liceo, una commedia ambientata in un liceo prodotta da Adam Shankman e creata da Jason Filardi; la trama vede protagonista un uomo adulto che vede trasformarsi in un ragazzo di 17 anni (che interpreterà Zac). 17 Again - Ritorno al liceo uscì nei cinema nel 2009. Nel 2008 Efron ha recitato nel film Me and Orson Welles, basato sul romanzo omonimo di Robert Kaplow. Il film, girato all'Isola di Man, Lonra e New York dal febbraio all'aprile 2008, fu presentato al Toronto Film Festival il 5, 6 e 11 settembre 2008 ed uscì nei cinema nel 2009. 2009 - 2014 L'8 aprile 2009 Zac Efron partecipò al cortometraggio "Zac Efron's Pool Party" per il sito web Funny Or Die."Zac Efron's Pool Party from Zac Efron, Thomas Lennon, Nicole Sullivan, Vanessa Hudgens, Justin Long, Brody Jenner, Nicole Richie, Joel Madden, Jessica Stroup, Brittany Snow, Carmen Electra, Queen Latifah, Lance Bass, and Abby Pivaronas - Video" .Funnyordie.com. Retrieved 2010-04-21. L'11 aprile 2009 Zac Efron fu ospite di un episodio del Saturday Night Live."SNL Archives | Episode". Snl.jt.org. 2009-04-11. Retrieved 2010-04-21. Nel giugno 2009 venne confermato che Efron avrebbe fatto un'apparizione nella sesta stagione della serie tv Entourage. Insieme a Kristen Bell e Sean Combs ha partecipato ad alcuni spot pubblicitaria dei 2010 MTV Movie Awards. Sempre nel 2009 ha recitato nel film Segui il tuo cuore. The film was released on July 30, 2010. Efron era al secondo posto nella lista dei "Più belli del 2011" stilata da People. Sempre nel 2011 ha recitato in Capodanno a New York diretto da Garry Marshall, which did well on the box-office despite receiving many negative reviews from critics. Nel 2012 ha recitato in Ho cercato il tuo nome, tratto dal romanzo omonimo di Nicholas Sparks. Nel 2010 ha recitato nel film Segui il tuo cuore il quale, nonostante un moderato successo ai botteghini, ricevette numerose critiche negative. Anche il film Capodanno a New York (2011), da Efron interpretato, ricevette recensioni negative da parte della critica ma ottenne un grande successo ai botteghini. Nel 2012 ha recitato in tre film indipendenti: ha recitato in The Paperboy accanto a Nicole Kidman, Matthew McConaughey e John Cusack; in A qualsiasi prezzo con Dennis Quaid e in Liberal Arts del regista Josh Radnor. Nel 2013 ha recitato nel film drammatico Parkland e l'anno seguente nella commedia romantica Quel momento imbarazzante per la quale ha funto anche da produttore secutivo. 2014–presente Sempre nel 2014 ha recitato nella commedia Cattivi vicini insieme a Seth Rogen. Il film si rivelò un successo commerciale ed ottenne numerose recensioni positive da parte dei critici, i quali affermarono che Efron era finalmente riuscito a togliersi di dosso l'immagine da bravo ragazzo che gli era stata imposta dai film Disney. Nel 2015 recitò in We Are Your Friends (2015). Nel 2016 ha recitato insieme a Robert De Niro nella commedia Nonno scatenato. Il film fu un successo commerciale ma ricevette recensioni negative. Sempre nel 2016 ha recitato in Cattivi vicini 2 con Seth Rogen, Rose Byrne e Chloë Grace Moretz e nella commedia Mike & Dave: Un matrimonio da sballo con Adam DeVine. Vita privata Zac Efron possiede un appartamento a Los Angeles, in California. Il 15 gennaio 2008 Efron venne ricoverato al Cedars-Sinai Medical Center di Los Angeles per una forma grave di appendicite. Secondo i settimanali People e Us, Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens si erano fidanzati nel 2005 mentre stavano girando il film High School Musical e la loro storia d'amore sarebbe durata fino alla rottura avvenuta nel dicembre 2010.""Breaking News: Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens Split", Us, December 13, 2010 Circa questa storia d'amore sono circolate anche voci che volevano fosse in realtà una storia d'amore di finzione con lo scopo di fare pubblicità agli attori e di far smentire le insistenti voci che affermano che Zac Efron sia gay. Nel 2013 ha iniziato un trattamento contro l'alcolismo e l'abuso di sostanze stupefacenti. Dal giugno 2013 è sobrio. Nel novembre 2013 si è rotto la mascella in seguito ad una caduta in casa. Nel marzo 2014 Efron è stato sorpreso ad ingaggiare una lotta con un senzatetto in Skid Row. Le forze dell'ordine non hanno fatto alcun arresto perché hanno ritenuto la cosa un combattimento reciproco. Attivismo Zac Efron sostiene i diritti della comunità gay ed è favorevole al matrimonio fra persone dello stesso sesso. In un'intervista alla celebre rivista "The Advocate" dichiara di approvare pienamente le unioni omosessuali e di dispiacersi del fatto che tuttora ciò non sia concesso a tutti i cittadini : Curiosità * É alto 1.79 m. * Ha due cani pastori australiani, Dreamer e Puppy, e un gatto siamese, Simon. * Il suo film preferito è I Goonies (1985). * É molto amico dell'attore Leonardo DiCaprio. * Venne inizialmente pensato per il ruolo di Peter Pan nel film Peter Pan del 2003. Poi la parte venne anzi affidata a Jeremy Sumpter. * Secondo alcune fonti, Zac Efron avrebbe una scarsa propensione all'igiene personale.Zac Efron, lo sporcaccione * Nell'ottobre 2008, durante un'intervista, affermò di voler recitare nudo in un film. * Benchè continui a smentire le voci su una sua presunta omosessualità, esiste una foto che lo ritrae intento a baciare un ragazzo. http://www.loganotron.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/02/zac-efron-gay-kiss.jpg * È molto felice di avere anche una nutrita schiera di fan nella comunità gay. Così ha detto in un'intervista: «''' Sono lusingato di avere tanti fan gay. Mi seguono dai tempi di High School Musical e Hairspray e sono estremamente grato per l'affetto che mi dimostrano. Non mi piace dover vivere con il costante timore dei pettegolezzi e dei contraccolpi negativi, ma davvero non riesco a capire cosa ci sia di male nell'essere omosessuale. '''» Zac Efron si schiera a favore dei matrimoni gay Premi e nominations Filmografia Attore *''Firefly'' (Firefly), nell'episodio "Safe" (2002) *''E.R. - Medici in prima linea'' (ER), nell'episodio "Cara Abby" (2003) *''The Big Wide World of Carl Laemke'' (2003) Film TV *''The Guardian'' (The Guardian), nell'episodio "Una misteriosa aggressione" (2004) *''Triple Play'' (2004) Film TV *''Due vite segnate'' (Miracle Run) (2004) Film TV *''Hope Partlow: Sick Inside'' (2005) Cortometraggio *''CSI: Miami'' (CSI: Miami), nell'episodio "Sesso e tasse" (2005) *''Summerland'' (Summerland) (2004-2005) Serie TV *''Derby Stallion'' (The Derby Stallion) (2005) *''NCIS - Unità anticrimine'' (NCIS), nell'episodio "Inganno" (2006) *''High School Musical'' (High School Musical) (2006) Film TV *''Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel'' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), nell'episodio "Strane coppie" (2006) *''Heist, nell'episodio "Pilot" (2006) *High School Musical Cast: I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You'' (2006) Cortometraggio *''If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now'' (2006) Film TV *''Vanessa Hudgens: Say Ok'' (2007) Cortometraggio uscito in home video *''Hairspray - Grasso è bello'' (Hairspray) (2007) *''High School Musical 2'' (High School Musical 2) (2007) Film TV *''Me & Orson Welles'' (Me and Orson Welles) (2008) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) *''17 again - Ritorno al liceo'' (17 Again) (2009) *''Entourage, nell'episodio "Security Briefs (2009) *Segui il tuo cuore'' (Charlie St. Cloud) (2010) *''Capodanno a New York'' (New Year's Eve) (2011) *''Liberal Arts'' (2012) *''Ho cercato il tuo nome'' (The Lucky One) (2012) *''The Paperboy'' (2012) *''A qualsiasi prezzo'' (At Any Price) (2012) *''Parkland'' (Parkland) (2013) *''Quel momento imbarazzante'' (That Awkward Moment) (2014) *''Cattivi vicini'' (Neighbors) (2014) *''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, nell'episodio "Seth Rogen/Matt Bomer/Coldplay" (2014) *We Are Your Friends'' (We Are Your Friends) (2015) *''Nonno scatenato'' (Dirty Grandpa) (2016) *''Cattivi vicini 2'' (Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising) (2016) *''Neighbors 3: Zombies Rising'' (2016) Cortometraggio *''Mike & Dave: Un matrimonio da sballo'' (Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates) (2016) Produttore esecutivo *''Quel momento imbarazzante'' (That Awkward Moment) (2014) Doppiatore *''The Replacements: Agenzia Sostituzioni'' (The Replacements), nell'episodio "Davey Hunkerhoff" (2006) (voce) *''Robot Chicken, negli episodi "Tell My Mom" (2009), "I Love Her" (2009) e "Western Hay Batch" (2016) *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III'' (2010) Film TV *''Lorax - Il guardiano della foresta'' (The Lorax) (2012) (voce) Note Efron, Zac